plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mad Chemist
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Chemist. 225px |strength = 2 |health = 3 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Brainy |tribe = Science Zombie |trait = Gravestone |ability = When you play your first Trick each turn, gain a random Trick. |flavor text = He's not so much "mad" as he is "mildly annoyed."}} Mad Chemist is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and has 2 /3 . It has the Gravestone trait, and its ability gives the zombie hero a random trick card when they play their first trick every turn. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Science Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability:' When you play your first Trick each turn, gain a random Trick. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description He's not so much "mad" as he is "mildly annoyed." Strategies With Having less than average stats for a 4-brain cost zombie, this isn't mainly used for combat, but for its rather useful and interesting ability. If the zombie hero manages to protect Mad Chemist, it can compensate for trick usage. Note that the zombie hero will only get one trick from this zombie per turn. Because of its ability, it is best to play this zombie with other zombies that benefit from trick usage, such as Paparazzi Zombie or Trickster. Try to play at least one trick per turn, and protect it as well as you can, since it gives you a random trick regardless of rarity or class, giving you a chance to get very powerful tricks like Maniacal Laugh or Gargantuars' Feast. Against This zombie spawns from a Gravestone, using Grave Buster is ideal to it. Another strategy is using a powerful plant to deal with this, since it has low stats. Black-Eyed Pea can also be used to discourage the zombie hero from playing tricks. Gallery File:Mad Chemist stats.png|Mad Chemist's statistics File:Mad Chemist new card.png|Card File:Professor Brainstorm Ally Pack.png|Mad Chemist on Professor Brainstorm's Ally Pack File:Mad Chemist silhouette (new).jpeg|Mad Chemist's silhouette File:Receiving Mad Chemist (new).jpeg|The player receiving Mad Chemist from a Premium Pack MCAttack.png|Mad Chemist attacking File:DedChemist.png|A destroyed Mad Chemist File:Mad Chemist mixing potions.jpeg|Mad Chemist giving the zombie hero a random trick Old File:H Chemist-1.png|Mad Chemist's old statistics File:Mad Chemist silhouette.jpeg|Mad Chemist's silhouette File:Receiving Mad Chemist.jpeg|The player receiving Mad Chemist from a premium pack File:Professor Brainstorm Ally Pack Promotion.jpg|Mad Chemist on Professor Brainstorm's old Ally Pack Trivia *According to the Gadget Scientist's description, the Mad Chemist copies the Gadget Scientist's hairstyle. However, this zombie's hair look somewhat different from Gadget Scientist, but with the same color. *The Chemist's default hairstyle in the Garden Warfare series is spiked, while this character's hairstyle sticks up. **The Mad Chemist's hairstyle is similar to the "Perfect Hair" accessory for the Scientist class in Garden Warfare. **Eventhough this card is super rare it can give you a Legendary trick. Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Science cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Super-rare zombies Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies